everwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eggs
Eggs spawn a Level 1 Sidekick. These can be received either by doing missions, opening chests after completing missions or defeating raid bosses, purchasing, or by watching advertisement videos. At the beginning of the game, after you level up your Alice to level 2, a flying egg would travel along you in your next flight. After that, it hatches into a Rare Sidekick that serves as your very first dragon sidekick. Obtaining Eggs A player can receive an egg through three major ways. 1. Buying Eggs You can buy an egg when go to the Dragon Roost, and click the Get Dragon button. Here you can find the current event eggs and 6 basic eggs. You can buy them using either or . 2. Missions and Boss Raids When you finish a list of missions or defeating one raid bosses, you can open one or more chest. There are chances that eggs can show up inside. Based on the type of chest, the type of eggs you find is different. 3. Ads Clicking the Get Dragon button at the left side of the main screen lets the player watch an ad for an egg. This rewards a Silver Egg. This is only available to those phones available to ads. This process is not permitted if there are no ads available. Hatching When hatching, sidekick's element is known based on the egg's color when cracking. On the other hand, sidekick's rarity varies with the type of egg a player purchased. The higher an egg costs, the better the chance to get rarer sidekicks. Currently, eggs that you can buy in Dragon Roost can only spawn Sidekicks with rarity ranging from Common to Legendary. Collector's, Mythic and Raid Legendary can be found in other ways. Eggs according to element when hatched: Egg List 'Eggs that are currently available' Regular Eggs / 2 |100%|0%|0%|0%|0%|}} / 10 |84%|13%|2%|1%|0%|}} / 50 |0%|82%|12%|6%|0%|}} / 100 |0%|70%|18%|11%|1%|}} / 200 |0%|53%|25%|18%|4%|}} / 700 |0%|0%|0%|86%|14%|}} Shop Bundle Eggs / x5: 2k |0%|0%|0%|100%|0%|}} |0%|0%|0%|0%|100%|}} Event Eggs There are no available event eggs recently. 'Eggs that are no longer available' Obsolete Eggs |79%|20%|0%|1%|0%|}} |0%|90%|0%|10%|0%|}} |95%|5%|0%|0%|0%|}} |0%|0%|0%|100%|0%|}} Expired Event Eggs |40%|55-60%|0%|0-5%|0%|20-25% chance to win a Philippine Dragon: Kiin, Sar, Pong, Nuno or Ban. This egg was available only when playing on Smart mobile data and a free Smart egg was rewarded for first time only.}} |0%|0%|92%|8%|0%|Only wins one of Mek Dragons released for Prismaticus Awakens: Stoke, Sparx, Eve, Fetora, or Dew.}} |0%|0%|94%|6%|0%|Only wins one of Spooky Dragons released for Hallowing Event: Dragons of the Night: Lava, Cony, Lumi, Ven, or Icee.}} / thru Missions|0%|0%|95%|5%|0%|Only wins one of Pegasus Sidekicks released for Fortuna’s Blessing: Ara, Gigi, Som, Aero, or Po}} / thru Missions|0%|0%|0%|100%|0%|Only wins one of Legendary Pegasus Sidekicks released for Fortuna’s Blessing: Aero or Po}} |0%|0%|0%|90%|10%|Only wins one of Polar Sidekicks released for Polar League: Mina, Blip, Dasher, Ted, or Bjorn.}} Legend Bonus Whenever a legendary is hatched this event can be shared to a messenger group. This will allow any member of the group to claim a legendary bonus of 5%. The bonus is available to be claimed for an hour, and lasts untill the game is closed. If someone gets another legendary while using 5% bonus it will automatically be reshared and stack up to a 10% bonus. This bonus may continue to increase 5% at a time untill the cap of 50% is reached. After 50% is reached opening additional legendaries will only extend the duration of the bonus, and not further increase it. This table shows the chance of receiving a legendary at a given legend bonus. This table shows the average amount of / spent per legendary at certain legend bonuses. Category:Sidekicks